CelesteForever
About CelesteForever is the empress of Amethyst Empire, and her reign in Amethyst Empire began on February 15, 2014. Her husband, MonsieurJames', reign began on August 19, 2014. Amethyst Empire is a really big empire, that is gradually getting bigger over time. Celeste and her husband reside in Amethyst Empire. Interests One of Celeste's interests is history. She's very fond of history because she finds it interesting and fun to learn about. Ever since Celeste was a young child, she has had a liking for history. It was something about history that caught her eye. Her liking for history is one of the reasons why she joined royal role play. Another one of her interests is music. Celeste thinks of music as a beautiful way to get a message across, or a way to express how one is feeling. Celeste listens to music to calm her down. Music is one of Celeste's favorite things. Celeste is also interested in ballet and dance. Celeste loves reading Creepypasta and watching anime as well. A short summary of her love life CelesteForever's first love was Will-parks, she married him on September 8, 2013, a month later he became inactive, and one day he came online and announced that he quit Woozworld, so CelesteForever moved on. Months later, she fell in love with a man named Edavvv. She married him on July 8, 2014. She divorced him on July 10, 2014, because CelesteForever found out about Edavvv's bad past. Then, in late July of 2014, she found the love of her life, MonsieurJames. They got engaged on August 5, 2014. Then, CelesteForever got married to MonsieurJames on August 19, 2014. CelesteForever and MonsieurJames were happy together. Early days Celeste first joined Woozworld 4 years ago on an account called Kaylee561w. She was a normal girl and played Woozworld normally. She didn't do any type of role play. Then, months after she created the account, she was hacked by a Deadmau site because she was unaware that they were only out to steal her account. About two years passed, and Celeste returned to Woozworld and made an account called Kaykitty only 8 days before her birthday. She was also a normal Woozen on that account and didn't do any type of role play. She tried to avoid Deadmau sites because she knew from experience that they just want to steal her account from her. Then, about two weeks after she created the Kaykitty account, she created an account called KiwiCake. While Celeste was searching for shops in Woozworld, she stumbled across Chanterella's Mozart Boutique. Chanterella sent her a friend request and Celeste accepted it. Celeste thought Chanterella was a unique Woozen, and Celeste wanted to join royal role play as well. She then went back to one of her Unitz and made a kingdom to start off with. She thought royalty was really fun and enjoyed being a queen. Then, Celeste followed Chanterella around Woozworld to see what she was up to. Chanterella had a beautiful empire, and then Celeste discovered all the historical accounts. She thought royalty was really interesting and creative. Celeste has seen nothing like this in Woozworld before. She thought Chanterella was one of the most creative Woozens in Woozworld. Then, Celeste left royalty for a while to take a break. Celeste continued a normal life in Woozworld. Things were good. Then, she decided to move accounts to an account called XxKiwiDelightzxX. Celeste had a normal life on that account. That became her account for a while, and she was very happy with her new account. She made lots of friends and had a happy Woozworld life. Then, Celeste shared the login to her KiwiCake account with her friend in real, and they changed the login. They forgot the login they changed it to, so Celeste lost her KiwiCake account. Celeste was really mad because she worked hard on that account. Celeste's friend in real apologized to Celeste for forgetting the login, and Celeste forgave her a couple days later. Celeste continued using her XxKiwiDelightzxX account. Then, she forgot the login to her account. Celeste then made an account called XxCelesteIsBacxX. She eventually forgot the login to that account as well, and then she made many other accounts after that. The username on that account was changed to Celery though, because Celeste got that account back through Woozworld support and the name was reset to Woozen and it allowed her to change it. Celeste was annoyed because she kept having to make new accounts because she kept losing them. Celeste then made an account called CelesteHD, thinking it was the last and final time she'd have to make another account, and then she returned to royalty. She made a kingdom called Sweets Kingdom. It gradually got bigger day after day, and before she knew it, it was huge! It was big enough to be an empire. Then, Celeste met a man named will-parks. They started dating and then got married a few months after they started dating. They were really happy together. Then, Will became the king of Sweets Kingdom. Celeste and Will were very happy together. Sadly, Will became inactive and quit Woozworld! Celeste moved on from him and continued role playing. Her kingdom got bigger and bigger. Lots of villagers moved into her kingdom, and Celeste began making more friends. Celeste stayed single. Months past, and she made lots of new friends! After that, she changed her login because she thought her friend's in real's sister got on her account, and Celeste forgot what she changed her login to. Then, she made an account called CelesteForever, and she hoped that it was the last time she'd have to put up with the stress of making another account, and it finally was! Celeste met a man named edavvv. They started dating on July 7th, and broke up three days later on July 10th because Celeste found out about his bad past. Then, a month later, Celeste met a man named MonsieurJames. They became best friends first, and then James asked her out. They got engaged on August 5, 2014, and got married on August 19, 2014. They lived happily ever after. CelesteForever also has made a back-up named CelesteForever-, which is still owned by her, but she's letting TaylorForever use it because someone hacked her account.. To this current day she is offline, living her life like a normal person. in highschool and in a good relationship. Gallery Trivia coming soon! Category:Woozens Category:Female Category:Black & White Lovers Category:Empresses Category:Queens Category:Royal Category:Rulers Category:Pretty Category:Woozworld Category:Roleplay Category:Asurá Family